Disparuean franc
:For the political party with the same acronym, see Democratic Party of Disparu. The Disparuean dollar (sign: $; ISO code: DPD) is the currency of Disparu. It is normally abbreviated with a dollar sign ($), or DP$ to distinguish it from other dollar-named currencies. The code (currency abbreviation) for the Disparuean dollar is DPD (which, coincidentally, is also the abbreviation for the Democratic Party of Disparu). Legal tender is issued by the Bank of Disparu and the Royal Disparuean Mint, headed by the Ministry of Finance. History Pre-Secession :Main article: Post-Secession When Quebec finally seceded from Canada in order to form its own nation, the Disparu Committee began to bring the out of circulation in order to replace it with the newly-designed currency, the Disparuean dollar, which depicted individuals who helped form Disparu, and had more security features compared to the Canadian dollar. The first banknote series was referred to as the Darach series. The Committee decided to keep the current coin designs in order to avoid confusion and to save money. The only changes that were made were: * replacing the word "Canada" with "Disparu" * replacing the of Queen Elizabeth II with the effigy of Queen Caitlin Darach, Disparu's first monarch. The Darach series was replaced by the Pikachurin series on 14 August 2009, shortly after the coronation of Lance Pikachurin. The Pikachurin series had upgraded security features, and was more visually appealing compared to the Darach series. The Pikachurin series continues to remain in circulation today. The Canadian coin set was eventually replaced by the Coat of Arms coin set on 26 December 2010. Legal tender Banknotes issued by the Bank of Disparu (or coins issued by the Royal Disparuean Mint) are legal tender in Disparu. However, commercial transactions may legally be settled in any manner agreed by the parties involved. Retailers in Disparu may refuse bank notes without breaking the law. According to legal guidelines, the method of payment has to be mutually agreed upon by the parties involved with the transactions. For example, convenience stores may refuse $100 bank notes if they feel that would put them at risk of being counterfeit victims; however, official policy suggests that the retailers should evaluate the impact of that approach. In the case that no mutually acceptable form of payment can be found for the tender, the parties involved should seek legal advice. Coins The Royal Disparuean Mint, located in Jubilife, Coronet, issues and mints coins in denominations of 1¢ (penny), 5¢ (nickel), 10¢ (dime), 25¢ (quarter), $1 (loonie), and $2 (toonie). The standard set of designs have a section of the coat of arms on the reverse (with the exception of the toonie), and a Disparuean symbol on the obverse (with the exception of the dime). Commemorative coins with differing obverses are also issued on an irregular basis. All Disparuean coins have , in contrast to coins that have . The current coin set was introduced on 26 December 2010. Before the current coin set was introduced, Disparu used a modified version of the . Penny design The design of the penny is unique, since it is the only coin that has five different designs for its reverse side. All five designs are currently in circulation, and all five are needed in order to complete the coins' coat of arms "puzzle". All five designs can be seen below. Banknotes The Bank of Disparu issues bank notes in denominations of $5, $10, $20, $50, $100 and $200. Each banknote has several security features, which makes forging Disparuean dollars almost impossible. Each banknote is also color coded. All banknotes have a unique identification number, the coat of arms of Disparu on the lower right corner, a colour-coded maple leaf on the upper right corner, and a short description about the person depicted on the banknote on its side. The reverse side has the words "FEDERATION OF DISPARU" and "FÉDÉRATION DU DISPARU" on the right side, a unique on the upper part, a short description of the scene depicted, and the same unique identification number from the obverse. As a security feature, the description on both sides of the banknote changes from English to French when tilted in a certain angle, and vice versa. The one hundred and two hundred dollar bills have special security stickers on their reverse side due to the banknotes' high value. All banknotes have a of the person depicted on the obverse side that is visible when viewed in front of a light source. Even if the current monarch is replaced, which will make the signature on the banknote inaccurate, the banknote will still be considered legal. All banknotes also have numbers on the left of the obverse side in order to assist the , and also acts as a security feature. Unlike standard braille, which is read from left to right, the braille in Disparuean banknotes is read from top to bottom. Due to this, the braille used in the banknotes has been criticized by many as a design flaw and confusing to new users. The current series currently being circulated is the Pikachurin series, named after the current Monarch, since it was brought into circulation when Lance Pikachurin became the reigning Monarch. It was brought into circulation on 14 August 2009 when it replaced the older Darach series. Previous series The first series, the Darach series, named after the first monarch of Disparu, was used from 10 March 2009 to 14 August 2009, when it was replaced by the Pikachurin series. All banknotes from this series is currently being phased out from circulation by the Bank of Disparu, although they are still considered as legal tender. The Darach series only had five banknotes; $5, $10, $20, $50, and $100. Category:Currencies Category:Economy of Disparu